


I don't want to say goodbye

by ThePinkFizz



Category: Jacksepticeye (YouTuber RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (No spoilers), Adorable, Fluff, Gen, Pointless fluff, Rescue, The Last Guardian, cuteness, hope it makes you smile, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFizz/pseuds/ThePinkFizz
Summary: After Jack finishes The Last Guardian, he’s devastated. A quick outing to the shop has him finding a very unexpected surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've been watching Jack play TLG so much lately and thought it would be really fun to write a story where he finds a little lost puppy!! I hope you guys enjoy the story! I've been working full time on my series fic, Feel Again, so sorry for the lack of new fics. As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3 PF

Jack put down his headphones, turning off the camera. He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, suppressing a sob. It choked out of him anyway, slightly muffled by his hands. He leaned back in his chair, pulling his knees to his chest by putting his feet on the seat of the chair. He cried into the fabric of his trousers. He hadn't been that moved by a game in so long.

He sniffled, wiping at his nose with the sleeve of his jacket, rubbing his eyes. He took a breath, running his fingers through his mop of green hair.

Slowly, he stood, moving towards the door of the recording room. He unlocked the door, walking out into the hallway. He rubbed at his eyes again, sniffling as he walked down the corridor and out into the living room.

He sighed, walking into the kitchen, opening the fridge. He pulled out the carton of milk, opening it up. When the smell hit his nose, he wrinkled it in distaste.

"That's a whole lotta nope."

He poured the contents of the carton down the drain, tossing it in the rubbish bin. He sighed again, figuring that he should go out and buy some new. He grabbed his keys off the counter, heading out the door.

* * *

 

It was quite dark as he made his way back down the familiar street with a brown paper bag in his arms. He may have gotten carried away when he went out. But who didn’t like ice cream when they were sad?

He approached the door that led into the apartment building when he heard an odd noise. It sounded like…whimpering. He stilled, key in lock, squinting his eyes at the darkness. He could’ve sworn he saw something move underneath the fire escape, next to the rubbish bins.

He shook his head, turning the key in the lock when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He left the key in the lock, ready to throw his bananas at the rat he was expecting, but slowly, a small form emerged from the shadows into the lamplight.

Jack prepared for the worst, but his features softened as a small black puppy came forth. It whimpered, looking up at Jack.

“Aww, hi there, little one.”

Jack smiled, setting his groceries just inside the door. He walked forward a little, the puppy scampering backwards.

“No, don’t go! It’s ok, little one, I won’t hurt you.”

He knelt, holding out his hand, coaxing the little black form back into the light. It slowly emerged again, looking up at him with big, dark eyes.

“There now, love. It’s ok, pupper.”

The puppy slowly approached Jack, shying away at first before slowly sniffing his outstretched palm. It was a cute little animal, probably less than an armful for Jack, with a little white patch low on its chest. The tip of its slowly wagging tail was white too.

“There’s a good dogger.”

Jack smiled, gently rubbing between its ears. He checked its neck for a collar, and frowned.

“No tags…are you lost, little pupper?”

The puppy whimpered as a gust of wind blew by.

“It’s so cold out…”

Jack mused, glancing towards his apartment building. He bit his lip, slowly pulling off his jacket, scooping the puppy into his arms. He tucked it close to his chest, concealing it from view.

“Ok now puppy, pets aren’t allowed in my building, so keep quiet, ok?”

He glanced down at the little furry bundle in his arms before he stooped to grab his single bag of groceries from just inside the door.

“Crap.”

Jack forgot he had left his keys in the door and set the groceries back down to grab the them. Now, with the keys between his teeth and the groceries in his free arm, Jack kicked the entry door shut with the flat of his foot.

He went up the few flights of stairs to his floor, peeking his head around the corner.

“Ok, pupper. The coast is clear.”

He made a break for the door, dropping the groceries as he fumbled with his keys, quickly jamming them into the lock, opening up the door. He heard footsteps and began to panic, shoving the groceries inside his flat with his trainer.

He closed the door with his back, sighing.

He looked down at the puppy, who yawned.

“Aww…”

Jack set the little mass down, suddenly nervous.

“Are you hungry, boy? I don’t have that much in the way of puppy food…umm…”

Jack picked up his bag of groceries, rifling through it.

“Do you want some milk? Do puppies like milk?”

He scratched the back of his head, going to the cupboard for a bowl. He filled it up some with the white drink, setting it on the floor near the island.

The puppy slowly approached the earthenware, sniffing it warily before it began to lap up the liquid with delight. Jack leaned his elbows onto the countertop and watched the puppy drink it all.

He rubbed at his forehead. Oh, what a botched plan this was. How was he ever going to keep it here? Jack had spaced out and not noticed the puppy waddling over towards his couch. He looked up.

“No no no no!”

Jack rushed over to the little black fluffball, seeing a puddle at the corner of his couch leg. He filled his cheeks up with air, breathing out.

“You did not.”

He looked down at the puppy, who in turn looked back up at him, wagging slightly.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute.”

Jack proceeded to get his bucket and bleach and scrub the floor clean all the while with the puppy sitting idly by. Jack shook his head.

He straightened up, the puppy yawing broadly.

“Oh…you’re tired…”

Jack thought for a moment, dashing into his bedroom, he yanked the laundry hamper out of the closet, which was filled with a few day’s worth of shirts and jeans.

“Ok, pupper. Beddy-by time.”

Jack had walked back into the living room, seeing the puppy past out on the floor.

He sighed, stooping to scoop it up. Its little furry legs moved back and forth as if it were running in its sleep.

Jack smiled again, setting the puppy amongst the clothes in the hamper and went back out to the living room. He picked up the bowl of drunk milk from the floor and put the rest of his groceries away.

He ducked back into his bedroom to make sure the puppy was ok. It was still sleeping so he trekked on to his recording room, stepping inside.

Jack rubbed at his eyes as he sat down at his computer, jiggling the mouse to cancel the screensaver. His PlayStation screen came back up with the end credits to _The Last Guardian_ and he swiftly closed them, switching off the system. He did not need those feels all over again.

He opened a browser window and began typing, looking for a veterinarian office near his flat. The puppy didn’t have tags, but maybe it was microchipped. If the little guy belonged to someone, Jack obviously wanted to return him.

He began to scour the screen, clicking on different Google Maps searches.

He clicked on the link for Sandymount Pet Hospital, reading the stats about the clinic. He quickly scribbled the phone number and address, planning on making an appointment in the morning.

He yawned, stretching his arms out past his chair. He left the window open, but turned off the computer. All he wanted was a shower and some sleep. Today had been more eventful than he had planned.

* * *

 

When he woke up in the morning, the first thing he did was throw on some clothes and run like a madman to the shop for some puppy food.

Once his stowaway was fat and happy, he rushed to his recording room, grabbing the paper he had scribbled on last night. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and dialed the number. It rang.

_“Hello, Sandymount Pet Hospital, how can I help you?”_

“Uh, hi,”

Jack started, nervous.

“I-I’d like to make an appointment for my dog.”

_“Ok,”_

The voice on the other end of the line said.

_“Is your pet already a patient with us?”_

“No,”

Jack stuttered.

_“Alright, sir. Can I have a name for the record?”_

“Uh…Sean McLoughlin.”

The receptionist laughed.

_“Ok and the dog’s name love.”_

“Oh.”

Jack felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. He couldn’t even make an appointment with the vet, how was he supposed to take care of an animal?

Jack’s eyes followed the puppy as it yawned and stretched.

“Uh…his name…”

The puppy sat down in front of Jack with its front feet firmly planted in front of it, craning its neck back to look up at Jack.

“His name is Trico.”

_“Very original. Ok, love, we’ve got a twelve-thirty opening with Doctor Lavelle. Is that ok?”_

Jack concurred with the receptionist, hanging up when the conversation ended. He looked down at the puppy, whistling. The puppy perked his ears.

“Trico.”

It tilted its head.

“You like that, boy?”

The puppy wagged its tail.

“Toricker.”

Jack said, high-pitched just like the little boy calling for the beast in the game.

He knelt down, clapping his hands. The puppy ran towards him, skidding across the floor where it ran into Jack’s knee. He giggled.

“Trico it is.”

* * *

 

Jack was jiggling his knee up and down as he held Trico on his lap as he waited in the vet’s office. He had to fill out a mountain of paperwork when he got there and now every other person who entered the clinic “awed” and smiled at him. Trico was certainly enjoying all the attention. Jack thought he might wee on his lap.

A scrubbed nurse appeared, calling out for him. Jack pulled Trico into his arms and followed the nurse. She led him into a sterile-smelling room, weighing the squirming puppy, jotting down some information on her clipboard.

_“The doctor will be with you shortly.”_

She smiled at Jack, who noticed that her ID tag bore the name _Signe._ She petted Trico one last time, giving the puppy a treat from the front pocket of her scrub top.

Jack stood by the exam table, petting Trico. The door opened after a beat and a middle-aged man in a lab coat with half-moon spectacles and a stethoscope around his neck entered the room. He smiled warmly at Jack.

_“Hello,”_

He said, his accent thick. He must have been from the highlands. He extended his hand to Jack, who grasped it. The doctor glanced down at his chart.

_“And this must be Trico. Spritely little thing.”_

The doctor gently pet the top of the bounding puppy’s head.

_“So, what seems to be your concern today?”_

The doctor looked up at Jack, who shifted his weight from foot to foot.

“Umm, well you see…actually I found Trico last night, outside my flat. He didn’t have any tags and it was so cold…I brought him inside and fed him…I thought maybe I should bring him here, see if he has one of those microchip thingies.”

The doctor smiled. He reached over onto a table and picked up a device that resembled a handheld ultrasound. He waved it over the top of Trico’s neck, just behind his skull.

The device emitted a _“bleep”_ noise.

_“Alright,”_

The doctor said, setting the scanner back down.

_“There doesn’t appear to be any microchip in place.”_

Jack crossed his arms.

“So…how do I know if he belongs to anyone?”

The doctor adjusted his glasses.

_“Trico here looks to be around eight weeks old. My guess is that he’s from a stray’s litter.  You could post some flyers in the likelihood that he belongs to somebody.”_

The doctor smiled down at the puppy, scratching him under the chin.

_“He sure is cute though. Looks part Border Collie to me.”_

“Well, thanks for your time, doc.”

Jack shook the veterinarian’s hand once again.

Once the door closed, Jack sighed.

“Well, Trico. Looks like we’ve got some work to do.”

* * *

 

Jack spent all afternoon at his computer making up signs that read

FOUND – PUPPY

He included a picture that he had snapped with his phone and his contact information. Trico pawed at his leg and he looked down.

“What’s up boy? Hmm? Wanna come sit up here?”

Jack lifted Trico up onto his lap, the little furball licking underneath the human’s chin. Jack giggled. He hit the print button, watching flyer after flyer roll out of the printer.

He smuggled Trico out of the building under his jacket and began hanging flyers all around the block. He went about a half mile in either direction, and stopped off in popularly frequented establishments like the café and the market, asking if they could post flyers as well.

* * *

 

Four days went by and not a single call. It began to look more and more like Trico really was just a lost little puppy and there was no one out there for him but Jack.

He was sleeping, face mushed into his pillow when he heard little whines next to his bed. He sat up some, rubbing his eyes.

“Huh? Oh, it’s you, Trico.”

The little puppy sat pawing the side of Jack’s bed, looking up at him, whining.

“What? You wanna come up here?”

Jack leaned over the side of the bed, scooping Trico up.

“Fine. Just this once. But don’t go making a habit of it now.”

Trico went around and around before finally curling up against Jack’s chest, yawning sweetly.

He wrapped his arm around the warm, furry bundle, settling back into sleep.

* * *

 

It had been almost a week since Jack had found Trico outside his flat. And with a new flat mate came a whole new set of responsibilities. Jack felt more like a father than a pet owner.

He had to dash out to the shop for some puppy food, seeing as they were out.

He rushed up the steps, jamming his key into his lock. Trico was yapping from behind the closed door.

_“Sean?”_

The voice behind him startled the life out of him. Jack dropped his keys. He grabbed them quickly off the floor, turning.

“Mister Waverly…hi…”

Jack all but grimaced at the sight of his landlord.

_“Is that a dog barking? Sean, you know the building doesn’t allow pets.”_

Jack felt his face flush.

“I—I know, sir.”

He fibbed.

He whacked his forehead, feigning incompetence.

“I must have left an alarm on.”

His proprietor furrowed his brows.

“It’s a ringtone,”

Jack lied.

“One of those newfangled things Apple’s come up with.”

He put his keys back in his lock, opening the door.

“Sorry, must dash. I’ve got a heap of work to get done. Let me just get that thing turned off.”

Jack shut the door, flustered.

He dropped his groceries on the floor, running into his bedroom. He slid to the laundry hamper on his socked feet.

“Trico! Shh! Be quiet! You’re going to get me in trouble!”

There was a series of knocks on his door. Jack sighed, hurrying to the door. It was his landlord. _Again._

_“Sean, look,”_

Trico had started barking again. Jack cringed.

“Sorry. That dammed thing. Could’ve sworn I turned it off.”

He looked his landlord straight in the face, but the older man was looking past him. Jack attempted to bring the door in closer to obstruct his view, but it was no use. He felt something brush against his leg, looking down to see Trico parked next to his feet.

_“Sean. That is a dog. Not an alarm.”_

“Sir…”

_“You know the rules, McLoughlin! No pets allowed!”_

“But sir! He’s got nowhere else to go! He was lost!”

Jack pleaded with the proprietor, gripping his door.

“I can’t just turn him loose!”

Jack looked down at Trico.

“I’ve gotten…attached…I don’t want to say goodbye… _I won’t._ ”

_“There’s still no pets.”_

Jack stood his ground, picking up Trico.

“Then I’ll move out! Find some other place that will take me.”

He looked at Trico in his arms.

“Both of us.”

The older man stood in the doorway for a long while before speaking, his eyes moving between Jack and the puppy.

_“You don’t have to do that, Sean.”_

“What do you mean? You just said—”

The landlord cut him off by holding up his hand.

_“I know what I said. But…maybe it’s time that this building made a few…”_

He looked at Trico, smiling.

_“Policy changes.”_

A grin broke across Jack’s face. He bounced Trico up and down in his arms.

“Hear that boy? You can stay!”

* * *

 

A few weeks had passed and Trico seemed to be settling in nicely. Jack had the puppy on the floor of his recording room, rolling an orange tennis ball across the length of the room.

“Get it boy! Go get it!”

The little black mass scurried after the ball, Jack patting his thighs to bring him back.

“Good boy! Good Trico! Ok, c’mere, got something for you!”

Jack pulled a shopping bag close to him, pulling out a green collar just as Trico skidded to a stop in front of him.

Jack laughed. He patted the puppy’s head, fastening the collar around Trico’s neck. He held the tag in the palm of his hand, beaming at it.

TRICO

It read, along with Jack’s address and phone number on the reverse.

“Well, what do you say, boy? Think it’s about time?”

Trico woofed and Jack smiled, picking up the puppy. He turned on his camera, slipping his headphones over his ears. He took a deep breath.

_“Top of the morning to ya, ladies! My name is Jacksepticeye! And today is a very special day because I have someone here I’d like you to meet! Say hello, Trico!”_

 

 

 


End file.
